Several Nights at Fierce's: World/Characters
Several Nights at Fierce's: World has such a large cast that it got its own page. Here is a list of the characters and the enemies: Playable Characters Bodhi Bodhi is one of the two main characters along with Michael. He is a robotic and nerdy blob. He tends to use the most obscure references or words for insults. Somewhat underconfident. He's friends with Michael despite them beign total opposites. He is a defensive character, who is also pretty slow. Moves *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Heal Puddle: Create an healing puddle. Heals 10 HP. *Shield: Create a shield that blocks attacks for 1 turn. *Shock Scream: Scream at the enemy. Deals 5 damage and stuns enemies. *Cyber Beam: Launch a cyber beam at enemies. Deals 7 damage and has a chance to stun enemy. Michael Michael is the second main character of SNAF World. He's a robotic humanoid, referred as a "minion". He claims to be the minion of himself, which means he is a minion of a minion of a minion...and so on. Overconfident at times. Very dynamic and active. He focuses on dealing a lot of damage in a short time. Moves *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Quick Punch: Punch the enemy quickly. Deals 7 damage. Always hits first. *Power Charge: Charge your power. Increases attack slightly. *Shock Scream: Scream at the enemy. Deals 5 damage and stuns enemies. *Multikick: Kick the enemy several times. Deals 3 damage; but attacks 2 to 5 times a round. The Doll The Doll is a small, normally inanimate doll, but he's possessed by...something. Extremely serious; rarely ever gets jokes, doesn't allows slacking off, etc. Not liked by a lot of people. It is a pretty strong character who uses magic attacks, but is pretty slow like Bodhi. Moves *Shock Scream: Scream at the enemy. Deals 5 damage and stuns enemies. *Dark Fog: Surround the enemy with dark fog. Lowers the enemy's defenses. *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Shadow Claws: Attack the enemy with claws. Deals at least 7 damage and can deal up to 14. *Light Ray: Shoot a beam of light at the enemy. Deals 5 damage and lowers defense. Fierce Fierce is a robotic black dragon. He is like a father to the robots, caring a lot about them. Fierce can't fly for obvious reasons. Often settles fights. Is pretty smart and strong. Can get pretty angry at times. He's a strong character who does a lot of damage, like The Doll, but he's slow too. Moves *Bite: Bite the enemy. Deals 12 damage but has a chance to miss. *Power Charge: Charge your power. Increases attack slightly. *Shock Scream: Scream at the enemy. Deals 5 damage and stuns enemies. *Shadow Claws: Attack the enemy with claws. Deals at least 7 damage and can deal up to 14. *Quick Punch: Punch the enemy quickly. Deals 7 damage. Always hits first. Drake Drake is an EPIC FIRE ''DRAGON''! He thinks he's extremely cool. He's probably hyperactive and cannot stay still. Has a pretty low mental age and is really dumb at times. He keeps putting emphasis on himself and sees himself as "Number 1". He attacks with fire-themed attacks that can inflict the Burn status on enemies. Moves *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Fire Breath: Breath fire at the enemy. Deals 7 damage and has a chance to burn enemies. *Power Charge: Charge your power. Increases attack slightly. *Fire Kick: Kick the enemy while having fire around your leg. Deals 6 damage but has a high chance to burn enemies. *Quick Punch: Punch the enemy quickly. Deals 7 damage. Always hits first. Drew Drew is a very calm mechanical water dragon. She's one of the few female characters in the game. She is a good swimmer. Likes to go shopping, which is the only time she appears too excited. She is Drake's sister and Drago's brother. Drew is a more defensive character who uses water-themed moves. Moves *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Heal Puddle: Create an healing puddle. Heals 10 HP. *Bubbles: Shoot bubbles at the enemy. Deals 2 damage but hits 2 to 5 times a round. Slightly lowers attack. *Shield: Create a shield that blocks attacks for 1 turn. *Soap Blast: Shoot soap at the enemy. Lowers their attack a lot. Drago Drago is a sportive robot dragon who makes sure to be in good shape. He's pretty lazy, but when he feels like it he can do impressive feats. Drago is very nice, like Fierce. He cares a lot about his siblings. He's the one that stands in the middle, ready to help his friends. Drago is a balanced character who uses both defensive and offensive moves. Moves *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Quick Punch: Punch the enemy quickly. Deals 7 damage. Always hits first. *Heal Puddle: Create an healing puddle. Heals 10 HP. *Leech Seeds: Shoot seeds at the enemy. Drains 2 HP each round. *Shock Scream: Scream at the enemy. Deals 5 damage and stuns enemies. Crabby Crabby is a mechanical PIRATE crab! Well, not really, he's nicer then real ones and doesn't steals stuff. He secretely wants to be the king of the world. This crab isn't close to beign it through... He often plays hide and seek but always get lost. Crabby's a character who boosts itself until he's able to one-shot nearly all enemies. Moves *Soap Blast: Shoot soap at the enemy. Lowers their attack a lot. *Power Charge: Charge your power. Increases attack slightly. *Shield: Create a shield that blocks attacks for 1 turn. *Bubbles: Shoot bubbles at the enemy. Deals 2 damage but hits 2 to 5 times a round. Slightly lowers attack. *Quick Punch: Punch the enemy quickly. Deals 7 damage. Always hits first. AnimaProto AnimaProto is a very michievous robot. He's a lot nicer then his original counterpart but still pretty mean. This prototype doesn't thinks he's perfection but is still overconfident. He always holds an axe. Tends to stalk people he doesn't likes. He's a glass cannon like Michael; low defense, but quick and strong. Moves *Tackle: Charge at the enemy. Deals 10 damage. *Quick Punch: Punch the enemy quickly. Deals 7 damage. Always hits first. *Shock Scream *Dark Fog *Shadow Claws GiantProto GiantProto is a strong prototype who is a member of a gang of jerks. You can guess he's more muscles then brains. He cares a lot about his gang through, and will do anything to defend it. He tends to bite people. Dislikes AnimaProto for some reason. He can do strong attacks but can't really defend himself. Moves *Bite *Tackle *Multikick *Shock Scream *Power Charge LimbsProto LimbsProto, also known as VirusProto, is an odd robot with three arms and three legs. He often gets bullied for this odd look. He's pretty mischievous, but not as much as AnimaProto, and his pranks are never dangerous. LimbsProto prefers to be alone. His attacks are unpredictable and luck-based. Moves *Tackle *Multikick *Cyber Beam *Dark Fog *Power Charge WheelProto WheelProto is a passive and adorable robot who just wants to be with his friends. One of LimbsProto's few friends. He is never mean and never directly attacks; but he's so solid enemies harm themselves when they try hitting him. An extremely defensive character who can't attack at all, but is pretty much guaranteed to survive. Moves Note: When attacked, the attacker is attacked with half of the damage it did. *Shield *Dark Fog *Heal Puddle *Soap Blast *Divine Light: Creates a light from the sky. Increases defense slightly. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Females